


Curiosity

by PrimrosePrime



Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Autistic Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: During a Match, Revenant's curiosity becomes piqued as Primrose shows a surprising behavior that even makes Mirage himself scared.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/gifts), [reefs0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/gifts).
  * Inspired by [intrigued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597147) by [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed). 



The Legends were on the drop-ship, chatting eagerly about the Games.  
  
Revenant glanced over at Mirage, Gibraltar, Ajay and Wraith who were sitting on the other side of the room.  
  
He scanned the ship and saw Primrose who was talking with Wattson. Something about the newbie made him curious and if it wasn’t her personality, it was definitely something else.  
  
The Banners start to announce the first team: Bangalore, Rampart and Octane. Then the second: Crypto, Gibraltar and Lifeline, the third: Loba, Bloodhound and Octane, the fourth: Mirage, Primrose and Revenant, and the fifth: Caustic, Wattson and Wraith.  
  
"Let's get started, shall we?" Rampart said with a slight smirk, "why am I not surprised." Bangalore chuckled, "see ya there, hot shots."  
  
With that, the platforms open up and the Jumpmasters go first. Mirage landed somewhere near one of the buildings and he hurried over to grab a gun. "Mirage," Primrose said, making him jump with a yelp. God, could she be full of any other surprises?  
  
“Uh... hi,” Mirage said nervously. Before she can say anything, a gunshot rings through the air and Primrose nearly cursed. She grabbed Mirage and dragged him across the field. The two ducked behind a boulder. Primrose scanned the area and she saw Bangalore, Rampart and Octane shooting at them. Primrose's eyes narrowed and Mirage looked around frantically.  
  
"What do we do?" He asked Primrose. "Send out a goddamn decoy," Primrose nearly growled. Mirage flinched but he pressed the button on his wrist with a nervous smirk.  
  
He jumped when he saw Primrose teleport out of sight and there was a grunt nearby. "Crap," Mirage muttered as he gripped his gun tightly. There was a gunshot, accompanied by a thud and Mirage jumped again when Primrose teleported back beside him. "I've taken care of Rampart," she said.  
  
"What happened to Bangalore and Octane?" Mirage asked, confused. "They ran off," Primrose said with a slight roll of her eyes, "now let's find Revenant before anyone else finds him."  
  
"No need." They look up to see the Simulacrum walking up to them, dragging Octane's lifeless body behind him. Mirage flinched slightly and swallowed. Primrose raised an eyebrow before she froze and cursed when a bullet shot across the air. The three went in different directions to evade Bangalore.  
  
Mirage knew the other teams were down because of how fast Revenant had taken care of them. There was another shot and Mirage looked up to see Primrose standing over a downed Bangalore who was holding her knee. Her shield was a few meters away as it had been kicked away from her. Primrose smirked slightly, the brightness in her eyes never fading.  
  
She took out her gun and pulled the trigger. Mirage flinched as Bangalore fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
Revenant hummed softly, curiously. Primrose glanced at them and smiled.  
  
**"You are the Apex Champions."**


End file.
